peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Uglúk
Uglúk was an Uruk-hai who was in service of Sauron during the War of the Ring. He captured Merry and Pippin and attempted to bring them to Mordor, but failed when he was slain by Éomer Éadig during the Battle of Fangorn Forest. Biography Born in TA 2919, Uglúk and his fellow Uruk-hai were servants of the dark lordSauron. In TA 3001, Uglúk had awakened from his slumber and was ready to serve his master during the time when the War of the Ring had started. Chosen by Sauron to be part of a secret mission, Uglúk served as second-in-command of Lurtz's company. Their task was to capture one of the Hobbits of the Shire and bring them to their master alive and unspoiled. Uglúk was jealous of Lurtz taking in command, but had followed his master's will and hunted the Fellowship down south towards the borders of Gondor. Upon arriving on the slopes of Amon Hen, Uglúk participated in the skirmish against the Fellowship of the Ring. He survived the skirmish and managed to capture Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took while the other two hobbits Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee managed to escape. After hearing the news of Lurtz's death (who had been slain by Aragorn in the end of the skirmish), Uglúk was unpleased, but he was pleased that he was now the head of this company and continued to lead his remaining warriors back to Mordor with the prisoners they captured. Crossing the plains of Rohan, Uglúk and his band encountered Grishnákh and his party who were sent by Saruman to find out what was taking so long for the prisoners to be delivered. Uglúk didn't take kind for Orcs and told Grishnákh that he doesn't take orders from him or any other Orc maggots. Much to Grishnákh's anger, Uglúk didn't bother in picking up a fight against him or any other orc that were fools to oppress him. He walked over to check upon Merry and Pippin. When Pippin asked that Merry needed water, Uglúk complied and told one of his Uruks to give him something to drink. Thinking how entertaining it was, Uglúk laughed, much to Pippin who had tried to stand up for himself and told them to leave Merry alone. Uglúk warned Pippin of the terrible things he could do and ordered him to remain silent. When one of his scouts sniffed through the air and found out that they were been followed, Uglúk knew that the remaining members of the Fellowship were picking up their trail so he ordered both companies to move out. At around nightfall, Uglúk and both parties planned on making camp near the borders of Fangorn Forest. While some of the Uruks and orcs were hungry, Uglúk told to eat the bread they packed for the journey. Although one of the orcs Snargab thought that eating the two hobbits would make a fine meal, but Uglúk told them that they were not for eating. That was when his nemesis Grishnákh tried to make an attempt in wanting to eat the legs. Uglúk defended the hobbits and shoved Grishnákh away. As Grishnákh and the orcs locked their weapons in combat, Uglúk and the Uruks did the same thing as well. Uglúk warned Grishnákh not to take a step closer and that the prisoners were going to Sauron alive and unspoiled. While not looking, Snargab made an open attempt to slice one of the hobbit's arms. Uglúk turned around quickly and decapitated Snargab. Deciding that Snargab would make a fine meal for tonight, Uglúk and the Uruks devoured Snargab's corpse, and didn't bother in looking after the hobbits who were crawling away to escape. While Grishnákh was wounded when spear struck his back, Uglúk turned and noticed a full infantry of Rohirrim led by Éomer. Merry and Pippin fled into the woods as the Éored attacked. In the ensuing battle Uglúk almost broke through but he was brought to bay at the very edge of the woods and slain by Éomer in a hand-to-hand sword fight. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Residents of Isengard Category:Uruk-hai Category:Villains